


To Tomorrow

by rookie_musicbox



Series: Shinwon's world [2]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Faint mention of Hyojong, Fluff, Hyo in two relationships?, I just adore Shinwon a lot, I wish it's ot10 but Hyo is dating Hyuna, Like dating Hyuna and Pentagon at the same time, Like in all my Shinwon-centric stories, M/M, Multi, OT9 - Freeform, Polyamory, Shinwon worries a lot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, emo Shinwon, kissing!!, ot10 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rookie_musicbox/pseuds/rookie_musicbox
Summary: Shinwon worried about what tomorrow would come. But with his dearest members, whatever happens tomorrow wouldn't be so badShinwon seeks solace from the eldest hyung, Jinho





	To Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I am an ot10 stan but idk how to explain this but for the sake of this story you're free to see how it goes.

It was never easy just to be an idol. It wasn’t simply just a bunch of people prancing around on stage, singing to whatever songs given to them or the smile that needed to be kept on their face. Everything required hard work. Strained smiles, the endless practice at nights, the hoarse voices after the whole day of singing way too loudly and throwing away all singing techniques as long as they sound good, being an idol was never easy.

And Shinwon knew that. He signed up for it when he eagerly auditioned for the company. Back then, it seemed like an easy dream; being up on the stage, singing and dancing his heart out, being adored by fans all around the world but the behind-the-scenes were hardly sparkly and glamorous with exhaustion and constant overtime, so they could be perfect. 

Shinwon flopped onto the floor of the living room the minute he stepped into their apartment as the other members’ feet stepped carefully around him, doing the same as they groaned and complained about their aches. Even though they seemed tough and unbothered in front of their fans, the minute they reached home was spent trying not to die as they peeled off their sweat-absorbed T-shirts and let the cold air cool down their overworked bodies. There was a lack of dignity or shame, having seen each other half-nude plenty of times.

Shinwon wheezed when he felt someone’s leg kick him by accident, followed by the half-assed apology from Wooseok. Shinwon was too tired to scold the younger, preferring to let out an annoyed sigh and closing his eyes. All nine of the boys decided to crash at dorm B because the other group was too tired to go to their own dorm, meaning that there would be sharing of beds and whines to give space.

“Who’s showering first?” Hui asked. No one answered. No one wanted to get up from their sort-of comfortable spots to clean up. It seemed like too much trouble. Eventually, Jinho got up from the couch where he was lying and dragged himself to the bathroom, giving a loud yawn in his journey to shower.

Shinwon was so close to falling asleep when he felt a body presence right next to him. He turned to see that Hyunggu had rolled towards him and was about to wrap his arms and leg around him, but the older quickly dodged, which made Hyunggu pout.

“We cuddle after we shower,” Shinwon whispered, running a hand through the younger boy’s sweat drenched hair. He scrunched his nose in disgust, wiping the droplets onto his jeans. The water in the bathroom was cut off, signalling Jinho was done with showering. Hyunggu scrambled to occupy the bathroom now that he was promised cuddles from one of his favourite hyungs.

“Our bathroom’s free,” Yanan called out from his and Changgu’s bedroom. Seeing that Wooseok and Yuto were still dead to the world, Shinwon crawled towards the 96’ liners’ bathroom but the nudge from Hongseok’s toe and the amused smirk from the older encouraged him to at least stand up or else he would accidentally scare Yanan and Changgu, especially with his long hair and tired eyes.

Shinwon sighed as the hot water cascaded down his body, the muscle tension from the whole day activities faded away as he stood under the showerhead for a long while. He missed those time where he was much freer and less stressed in his pre-debut days. He sighed. It was tiring to be an idol and there were many times he wanted to quit but he had reached this far so why stop?

Shinwon took his time getting out of the warm toasty bathroom to the cold air outside. Just as he stepped out of Yanan and Changgu’s room, a warm body latched onto him smelling of coconut and mango.

Hyunggu’s scent was always so soothing. Shinwon waddled towards the living room couch with the younger clinging onto him like a baby koala. Shinwon didn’t mind. With all the cold and falling snow, Hyunggu was way better than any heater or blanket. Yanan scooted out of the way as Shinwon sat down, Hyunggu settling quickly on his lap and burying his face into the crook of Shinwon’s neck. It was endearingly domestic as Shinwon rested his hands on Hyunggu’s hip and sighed into his hair. 

Yanan took the opportunity to lay his head on Shinwon’s broad shoulder, moving to curl his arm around Shinwon’s before intertwining their hands together. It made Shinwon warmer as Yanan adjusted his head and promptly closed his eyes.

Hui’s eyes crinkled as he walked by the living room to see how snuggled up Shinwon, Hyunggu and Yanan were. He gave an affectionate sigh before heading towards the young members. Shinwon’s eyes flickered up to watch Hui approach them. “Comfy?”

Shinwon shrugged. “A little too hot,” he answered. At that, Hyunggu slid off Shinwon’s lap, opting to placing his head onto Shinwon’s lap and hug his waist.  
“Better?”

“Much,” Shinwon answered fondly as he stroked Hyunggu’s cheek with his thumb. Yanan shifted slightly, finger brushing against the older’s knuckle lightly. Hui smiled, bending down to kiss the three boys on their foreheads. 

“You should sleep on a proper bed,” Hui reminded them. Yanan groaned and sluggishly got up, lumbering to his bedroom like a zombie. Chances were that he would crash into Changgu’s bed, so they could cuddle all through the night. Hyunggu rolled off the couch and hurried to the bedroom Yuto and Wooseok shared so he could steal the covers before Yuto returned from showering.

Shinwon was left with Hui, wondering whose bed he was going to share with. It seemed like Hui had decided to room with Yanan and Changgu for the night and probably share the bed with Hongseok, leaving Jinho’s room maybe a nice option to share a bed with.

Shinwon knocked on the door to Jinho’s room and didn’t bother to wait for the answer before entering the room. The eldest member was patting his cheek, a glossy sheen on his face. Must be his skincare routine. “Oh Shinwon!” Jinho wasn’t surprised by the appearance of the much taller male. After all, the other half of Pentagon was crashing in.

Shinwon smiled as he approached Jinho, giving him a lazy smile. The elder boy patted the space on his mattress and Shinwon happily flopped onto it, reaching for the stuffed animal Jinho had on his bed. Jinho stretched and pulled on the lamp switch, effectively switching it off. The only light remained was the moonlight that streamed through the curtains.

Shinwon tugged Jinho onto the bed when the shorter came closer. Jinho willingly fell into Shinwon’s embrace, inhaling deeply the familiar Shinwon smell. Jinho smiled at the other boy as they stared at each other. “How you’re feeling?” Jinho whispered.

“Better,” Shinwon replied. Jinho said nothing, opting to brush away a piece of Shinwon’s hair that fell. Shinwon curled his hand around Jinho’s waist, rubbing comforting circles on  
his waist.

“You haven’t been sleeping well?”

“Hard to when your room is suddenly empty of one person,” Shinwon sighed. Jinho understood what Shinwon meant. 

The fear of losing another person because of something that happened; Something out of their control as they could do nothing except letting him go. At least he was happy, they had to remind themselves, but the empty space wasn’t easy to fill and ignore especially when he had been a huge part of their idol life. 

Shinwon released another sigh as he eased closer to Jinho. Jinho pressed a kiss onto his forehead as if trying to sooth his worries away. “I’m just scared that something happens again and that whatever we do can have someone being hurt. And everything seems so crazy I’m surprised that we haven’t crashed yet,” the younger mumbled as Jinho listened. “Anything can happen right this moment and tomorrow can be a completely different day from what we expect.”

It was silly talking about his problems but Jinho gave a reassuring smile. “Shinwon-ah, there’s no doubt we went through a lot and look where we are. I’d say we did well. You did well,” the elder whispered. He caressed the younger’s cheek lovingly. “Can’t say for sure how tomorrow will be but no matter what happens we’ll get through it. Together.”

Shinwon gave a short exhale. “We’ll get through it. Together,” he echoed Jinho’s words. It was comforting that he wasn’t alone in his journey. He had nine members, whom he adored, who would do anything to be happy and that’s all that matters. Tomorrow, next week, next decade, with them, it’ll be alright. “I love you, hyung,” Shinwon murmured quietly.

Jinho gave a quiet laugh, leaning in to capture Shinwon’s lips into a sweet kiss which the younger quickly reciprocated. Jinho’s hand moved to cup the back of Shinwon’s head, squeezing it lightly to release some tension as Shinwon relaxed, pulling the older closer to him. They parted for a short moment before finding each other’s lips again, sighing ever so slightly into each other’s mouth. 

Eventually, they parted, Shinwon’s head pressed against Jinho’s. The soft giggles that escaped from their puffed-up lips made his worries seem so trivial. Shinwon whispered another “I love you” again and again until Jinho memorised the warmth of his heartfelt feelings deep into his heart as he smiled. “I love you too, Shinwonnie,” he whispered back just as the younger slowly drifted off to sleep.

Tomorrow would be another day of possibilities but for now, they were contented to be in the quiet of their dorms. All together.


End file.
